overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Elven Slaves
Elven Slaves (エルヤーの奴隷) is the name of a trio of elven women, who had been enslaved to Erya Uzruth within his Worker Group, Tenmu, until his demise when he invaded the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After their master's death, they now loyally serve the Guardians of the 6th Floor of Nazarick, Aura, and Mare, with the application of surrogate parental figures. Background The three elves were captured and enslaved by the Slane Theocracy in their youths, having learn support type magics to help whomever would be their master. They were subsequently broken on a mental and spiritual level, then later sold to Erya Uzruth. Under their new master, the elves served as the cruel man's personal harem and also his magical support team in Tenmu.Overlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Those elves participated in the joint investigation of the mysterious tomb near Carne Village. Since Erya had to create a rapport with the other workers and encountering Momon, he was on his 'best' behavior. Thus he refrained from bedding with the three elves, so as not to cause a scene. However, after the workers split up, he used the elven ranger as a lure to find traps. The ranger managed to remain unharmed during the journey and reported to Erya about there being noise up ahead. They encountered Hamsuke and the lizardmen. The elves stood at the sidelines providing buffs for their master as he clashed with Hamsuke. However, Erya was clearly at a disadvantage to the monster, to the point both his arms were sliced off. When he ordered them to use healing magic, they stood idly by whilst relishing in his suffering. As he succame to dread, it was after Hamsuke beheaded Erya, the elves began kicking the corpse, before collapsing to the ground.Overlord First Half Chapter 56: Invaders Part 4 The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Because they did not willingly trespass into Nazarick, Ainz spared the elven slaves and allowed them to stay with Aura and Mare, hoping that interacting with other elves will help in the duo's mental development with members of their race. They have become absolutely loyal to the two dark elves, even going as far as to dress them. While Aura and Mare find them to be a bit annoying, Ainz ordered them not to kill the former slaves.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Strength Due to their conditioning, the three elves, despite possessing abilities of each a ranger, cleric and druid, were at the mercy of Erya.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb They were mentally broken after being enslaved and were frequently abused and raped by the human. The elves only possessed the bare minimum of equipment, their clothes were made from the plainest fabrics available, without any defensive capabilities.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider Web Only in the Web Novel, the maid attire that the Elven Slaves are wearing were given by the Head Maid Pestonya and was the same as the clothes the regular Homunculus Maids wore. It was made of first-class clothing, but the defense ability such maid garments compared to the battle maid attire of Pleiades were lacking. It was at best enchanted to be around mithril full plate mail. Trivia * In the Web Novel, the three elven slaves from Tenmu had their ears fully restored by Pestonya's magic and they became Aura's personal maids.Overlord First Half Chapter 79: Gaiden: Nazarick’s Guardian Aura-chan * Note the pink-haired elf is the ranger, the blue-haired elf is the cleric, and the yellow-haired elf is the druid. * Since the Elf Country has women fighting on the front lines during the war, these three could be hinted to be POWs captured by the Theocracy. * According to Maruyama, at some point in the future, he planned to write an unpublished erotic story between Mare and the three elven slaves. The conclusion will end with Ainz weeping from the loss.Overlord Volume 02 Author Thoughts References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Misc= Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Servant Groups Category:Elf Country Category:Tenmu Category:6th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick